Nirvana and Tarrant Up Above
by Ohio Is For Lovers
Summary: Alice is in trouble Up Above and the Hatter's gone completely mad because she's gone. Mirana is trying to stop a civil war, so who is going to save Alice this time? It's going to have to be Nirvana. The Hatter's long-lost sister. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was darkness. It was all around me, and I couldn't escape it. Why would I? There was nowhere for me to go. And I wished with all my heart there was.

Memories floated towards me, but floated away before I could grasp them. They were only indistinct senses, a sight, a sound, a smell.

The memory that was most regular was just screaming. Several voices, all raised together in a perfect chorus of terror. There was a roaring in the background which I couldn't identify, but I knew what this memory was. The day I died. Or had I died? I suppose I had. What was this darkness, if not death? What else could this darkness be, the darkness that was my prison?

That particular memory floated away, and suddenly I was in my father's study. It was crystal clear memory, I had been leaning over my fathers shoulder to watch him capture images onto the canvas, pointing the various things as he did. My father. The Hightopp gifted with visions of the future. The one who had prophesied the Frabjous Day."You see," his voice came. "There will be four bearers of the Vorpal Blade." The four figures on the canvas had all been carrying the same sword, and I had looked at each individually. "The first-" A orange haired figure, wearing a high top hat, holding the blade casually at his side. "The second-" A dark haired girl, holding the blade over her head, like she was an executioner. "The third-" A pretty blonde girl in armor, a look of grim determination on her face.. "And the fourth has yet to be decided." My fathers voice had become mournful, as if he knew that he would be dead before his prophecies would be completed.

Then the darkness pulled me away from the memory, and once again, there was just indistinct shapes. Snow... A sword... A hat... A big headed woman...

A sudden stabbing pain appeared in my chest, and I twisted in the darkness, struggling to get away. The pain gradually receded- and I opened my eyes.

All around me was destruction. Trampled tents and chairs knocked askew. Ash and the rotting remains of bodies. A few metres away was the long body of the Jabberwocky, perfectly preserved. Hesitantly I got to my feet, and began to walk towards the corpse. I paused here and there to pick up something from my past, and I avoided the bodies of my parents carefully. Finally, I reached the head of the monster, which had separated from the body, and just beside the head was a purple hat. My brother's hat. I picked it up, and brushed off the dirt, before settling it on my head and setting off into the woods. I had to find my brother. If he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled through the forest, trying to think. Where did my brother like to stay? The White Castle was one place, or where everyone had their tea party. I would go there first, then the Castle.

Eventually I came to a long table in a clearing, littered with broken china and dishes. The sun was quickly dimming, but even so, I recognized the lone figure at the head of the tabel. "Tarrant?"

My brother looked up, and smiled. "Nirvana! One of my more pleasant delusions, then! Come, sit down." I froze. The madness. Tarrant had told me about it when I was little-that he would become mad, that his mind would twist. I hadn't believed him.

I came and stood beside the chair he offered. "Tarrant?"

"You know," he continued, ignoring me. "I was just considering adjectives that begin with a z, and I can't think of any except zip, which is, of course, a noun as well. I think. Is zip a noun?"I shrugged. "Oh, where are my manners? D'you want some tea?"

"Um... okay."

"Too bad, there isn't any." Tarrant showed me the teapot. "See? Empty. There's never any tea. Even though it's a tea party! That's a good one. What's a tea party without any tea?" He looked at me quizzically. Definitely crazy.

"A party?" I suggested.

Tarrant sighed. "My hallucinations just keep getting cleverer and cleverer! Now, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I grinned at him, falling back into the easy banter. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"I haven't either, I was hoping you would." It was an old puzzle that Tarrant would use always.

"T?" I asked hesitantly. "Why- why are you having a tea party?"

"Because it's tea time," my brother explained. "Always tea time! Six o'clock forever, you know. And this time, we're having a big tea party! Everyone's coming- Mirana, Nivens, Mally, Chessur, Thackery, and Absolem if he feels like it! And Alice, of course. You've met Alice, right?" He looked up at me.

I shook my head. _Alice? _"Haven't had the pleasure, I'm afraid. Where can I meet Mirana?"

"Another good one!" Tarrant said, spooning sugar into his cup. "Where is the Queen of Wonderland? I'd say the castle, of course, but that's much too easy!"

I turned and ran for the castle, leaving my brother to his delusions.

**Mirana POV**

Some of my knights came hurtling into the meeting room as I was addressing Bayard. "Your Majesty!" one gasped. "An- an intruder!"

I stood up. "An intruder?"

"A- a young girl, your Highness."

Alice. I was gone before he finished speaking, running for the courtyard, where my cards surrounded her. "Back away!" I ordered, and they did, as my heart plummeted, as they revealed a tall, dark haired girl, with eyes that were rapidly changing color, just like Tarrant's did.

"Mirana." she greeted me. "Care to tell me why my brother has lost his mind?"

I was shocked. It was Nirvana. My deceased best friend. The Hatter's dead sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirana had been shocked to see me, and I would have happily stayed for hours at the castle, but I decided to return to Tarrant's 'tea party'.

"Happy un-birthday!" Tarrant exclaimed as I re-entered the clearing. "I should have got you a present."

I smiled uncomfortably. "It's ok, T. It's just an un-birthday."

"No, no! An un-birthday is much more then that! It's-" Tarrant trailed off and focused on my watch. "Is your watch running late? I could fix it for you, if you like."

I glanced down at the watch in question, a watch that told only the year, but not the time. I remembered Tarrant and Thackery's favorite way of 'fixing' watches. "It's okay. It's running fine." I noted, shocked, that I'd been in the darkness for over two hundred un-years. What had happened in that time?

I remembered some of my father's prophecies. _Alice will come again, but she will not be Alice of Before, although she will become more like Alice of Before as time goes on. She will make many alliances and slay the Jabberwocky and save many people but in the end it is she who must be saved._

I shrugged off the memory and sat down. "Where's Alice right now, Tarrant?"

Tarrant frowned. "Alice? Why, she's-" he paused. "She's-" he frowned. "She's-gone? Alice is gone. _Gone!_"

The last word was a yell, and I threw myself backwards out of the chair as his eyes darkened from a colourless silver to a toxic green. He stood up, glaring at me, and I fumbled for my sword. But, of course, it wasn't there. I had lost it when I had died.

Or had I died?

My brother's eyes returned to normal, and he sat down again. "More tea, Nirvana? Or can hallucinations drink tea? I think they can. Can they?"

I sighed, and sat down again. "Yes. More tea would be great."

**Alice was going to be in trouble.**

**And I knew how to help her.**

"Are you feeling all right?" My brother asked as I sat up. "You fell asleep, which is very bad manners."

"Alice is in trouble." I told him, getting up quickly. "I have to help her."

I glanced at my brother again, who was staring at empty space. His eyes were an emerald green and they were focused on something that wasn't there. His mouth moved, mouthing something I couldn't hear. "Tarrant?" He didn't respond. "Tarrant!" I shook him. "Come on! We have to go!"

"Yes." he said faintly. "We have to- go."

"Tarrant, are you-"

"Yes, I'm bloody well fine!" he shouted suddenly, standing up, and I backed away. His hat fell to the ground, and his eyes were a jet black. I could see my reflection in those eyes, an orange haired girl who had dyed her hair black, who had shifting eyes that represented her emotions, who had a crazy brother, a girl who had died.

"Tarrant!" I yelled, watching his eyes as they faded to a dull orange.

"Do stop shouting, Not-Hallucinatory Nirvana." Tarrant said, picking up his hat, and settling it back on his head. "We have to go save Alice."

I smiled at him. It seemed my brother was back. For now.

**The day I died.**

**I settled in the grass, twining some around my fingers while I watched the dancing and the celebrations. Several couples were dancing in the centre of the open space, and I spotted my parents briefly, looking happy. My brother and Mirana were to the side, Mirana astride her beautiful white stallion, and Tarrant was clapping his hands in time to the music, smiling. He turned to say something to Mirana, and I saw the flash of the Vorpal Blade at his belt, secured and ready for use.**

**That's when the screaming began, and I glanced up to see the monster bearing down on the party, and people running, my parents falling, Mirana's horse bolting. I scrambled to my feet, watching the destruction, and Tarrant stayed where he was, pulling out the sword and running forward. He swung the blade towards the beast, but the Jabberwocky dodged, and Tarrant came at it again and again, his eyes darkening with determination.**

**The first bearer of the blade.**

**I fingered my dark hair. The second bearer- _was a dark haired girl. _**

**I darted forward, as the monster slashed at my brother with his claws, catching his side, and throwing him to the ground. I grabbed the sword from the ground and pressed forward, slashing and striking, struggling to get a hit in. For all it's size, the Jabberwocky was agile.**

**I hit out again, and heard a satisfying _snick_ as the head was separated from the body.**

**But then I fell. And the darkness reared up to welcome me.**


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped back from Tarrant, and gazed at him for a moment. His brow furrowed. "What is it?"

I looked around the room Mirana had lent to us, and shrugged. "Nothing. Just considering how to disguise you."

"Disguise." he repeated. "Conceal, hide, adapt-"

"Yes, yes, I know what 'disguise' means." I picked up the small brown bottle Mirana had given me. "How do you think you'd look with brown hair?"

Tarrant reached up and touched his orange hair. "I like this hair. I like the way I look. I like me."

"I like you too." I told him. "But we have to do something. You''re so-" I searched for a word.

"Distinctive?" he offered.

"Yes." I agreed. "Distinctive." I put down the brown bottle and looked for something else to do. "It won't matter anyway." I sighed. "We're going to save Alice as fast as possible, okay?"

"Fine."

I nodded. "Looks like there's nothing else to do, then." I picked up twin vials of blood from the table, and handed one to my brother, who glared at it like it had offended him.

"I'm not sure-"

I clapped him on the back. "Just keep telling yourself you're doing this for Alice, okay?" Before he could answer, I swallowed the blood in one go, and felt the darkness enclose me again, but this time I was shooting upwards rapidly. Up, up, up, up.

I could only hope that Tarrant would follow.

In England

The snow floated softly to the ground as Alice watched, coating the trees in a light layer of glittering white frost, that seemed to glow under the sun. The driveway had been cleared that morning, but once again it was covered in snow and ice, the beautiful white color of it marred by the yellow of boots treading it deeper into the ground.

Alice had returned from China just that morning, and was attempting- in vain- to forget Underland. To forget her friends there. To forget her adventures.

Absolem hovered at her shoulder as she peeked out the window, pulling the curtains back just an inch. Absolem was, and had been, her only friend, especially during the long ocean voyage. The journey itself had been enjoyable, yes, but all Alice wanted to do was return to Underland. But she couldn't, of course.

Alice took another look out the window, as somewhere behind her, Aunt Imogen fussed over some details of the party they were holding that day. The snow had stopped, settling it's carpet over the grounds of Aunt Imogen's house. Alice gazed at the beauty of it all before a lone figure on the driveway demanded her attention.

How had Alice not noticed the girl? She was very distinctive, with long, orange hair and what looked like mens clothes. She wore no gloves, yet she did not look cold, and she gazed at the house with a strange expression on her face, a face that was white, not pale, but white.

Finally, Alice put her finger on what had been troubling her- the girl looked Underlandish. That was it! And she did. Something about the way she stood so perfectly still, about the grace with which she held herself. And that _hair._

Alice muttered some excuse to her aunt, and hurried outside, to where the girl had been. She was gone, but a trail of boot marks led Alice away from her house, towards Hamish's. How long had it been since Alice had spoken to Hamish? Ages, she supposed. She definitely hadn't sent him a letter from China.

The boot marks continued into Hamish's father's stables, and Alice followed with no hesitation, where she found the girl forking hay into a stable. Alice's heart fell at the tableau of normality. It didn't look like something an Underlander would do, after all. She turned to leave, but paused for a moment, her gaze drawn back to the girl, who had stopped what she was doing, and was once again gazing at her with a peculiar intensity. Alice shivered, and hurried back to her house, cursing herself all the way for getting her hopes up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was time to prepare for the party, and Alice's sister had forced her into trying on a pretty dress, and, yes, stockings, for the event. Alice fidgeted all the way through the fitting, until, exasperated, her sister told her to go and pick up a hat she had ordered for her husband, at the new milliners. Sighing, Alice did what she was ordered, and set off down the street, cursing Aunt Imogen and her sister in a very unlady like way. It had been their idea to have a party!

Alice stepped inside the welcoming warmth of the milliners, and waited for the woman in front of her to be done. While the woman fussed over a misfitting, Alice wandered around the shop, looking curiously at the various hats. There were all sorts, and each was excellent, and Alice couldn't help but feel a pang for Underland and the Hatter there.

Finally, the woman was satisfied, and left, so Alice stepped up to the girl standing by the counter. "My name's Alice Kingsleigh," Alice said. "And-" She trailed off, looking at the girl. Why, it was the girl from that morning! The girl nodded.

"Kingsleigh, you say?" Alice nodded mutely, looking at the girls eyes with curiousity, which were a swirl of browns melded together. The girl opened a door Alice presumed led to the store room. "Kingsleigh!" she called into it, and came back to stand behind the counter. "It'll just be a little while, he's just making the final adjustments."

Alice tried to smile at the girl, but found it impossible as the girl ducked her head, scribbling something on a piece of paper, her curtain of orange hair covering her face.

There was a knock at the now closed store-room door, and the girl opened it, blocking Alice's view, while taking a beautifully made black hat from the person who was there. The door shut again, and the girl presented the hat to Alice. "There you go, Miss Kingsleigh."

Alice hovered for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

**The party**

Alice hurried down the stairs to find Aunt Imogen waiting impatiently for her at the foot of the stairs, frowning. "Alice, dear! We are late for the party, you know. Do hurry up."

Alice nodded, and slipped past her aunt, into the garden, where the guests mingled and greeted each other. Waiters were positioned her and there, ready to serve, and Alice could see Hamish standing by the rose bush, frowning at everything. Alice tried to mix with the crowd without attracting attention, but immediately her sister descended on her. "Alice! Wherever have you been?Everyone's been asking for you!" Her sister pulled her into a circle of distinguished, no doubt, guests, who all pestered Alice for details on her voyage. Alice answered as honestly as possible, but found the same questions being asked again and again.

Eventually, one of them, a tall white haired man who looked like a lord or duke or something like that, drew the attention away from her, by asking a lady nearby if her son had married yet. Thankful for the reprieve, Alice slipped away, deciding to go towards the Rabbit Hole. Even if she couldn't go in there, at least she could be near Underland and her friends.

She was nearly out of the main section of the party when Hamish intercepted her. "Alice. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Hamish," Alice replied uncomfortably.

"Your journey was enjoyable?" Hamish gestured for one of the waiters to come over.

"Yes, it was excellent. I'm glad to be home, though." Alice's gaze was fixed on the waiter, whose orange hair, so like the milliner's assistant, was tucked underneath a hat. His green eyes were averted, looking at the ground as Hamish accepted champagne from him. The waiter turned to go, and Alice heard herself exclaim. "Wait!"

The waiter reluctantly, it seemed to her, turned back around. "Do I know you?" Alice asked, puzzled. He looked so familiar, Alice was sure they had met. The man shook his head, and hastily left.

Finally, Hamish bored of interrogating her, and Alice was free to go to the Rabbit Hole, where Absolem hovered by the fountain Aunt Imogen had installed. Alice sat on the edge while she watched the hole, remembering her adventures. Was it just her, or was her memories fading? With a start, she struggled to remember what the Hatter had looked like, but found that the details were slipping away, like a dream. Alice was appalled. She was forgetting? Just like before, when she was little, she was forgetting.

Alice put her head in her hands and as she did so, she heard muffled voices approaching.

"I'm _telling_ you, it's her!" The first voice was male, and familiar.

"I realize, T, but she obviously didn't recognize you!" The second was female, and Alice recognized it as the milliners assistant. "She's forgetting."

"No! She- she _can't_ be!"

"She can, T, and she is. But we can't intervene yet, we have to wait."

"For_ what_?" This new voice had a thick Scottish accent, and it was harsh and guttural.

"Calm _down,_ Tarrant. For something to prove I'm right!"

Tarrant... Why _was _it so familiar? It was _something _Alice remembered from Underland... Proving that the girl, at least, was definitely Underlandish.

The voices came ever nearer, and Alice was suddenly embarrassed at eavesdropping. But then the voices receded again, and Alice was left alone.

Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own these lyrics, I just think they sum up this story nicely.**

**You look so beautiful today**  
**When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away**  
**So I try to find the words that I could say**  
**I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**  
**And I can't lie**  
**Every time you leave my heart turns gray****  
****And I just can't take it**

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait**  
**I can wait forever**  
**When you're there my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But I can wait**  
**I can wait forever**

I followed Tarrant down to the Hole the next day, and stopped beside it, gazing at it's black entrance. Tarrant was sitting on the fountain, and when I came closer, he did his best attempt at a smile, which was terrible. I sat beside him, and followed his gaze, to the window where Alice was just visible having dinner with her family. Tarrant's eyes were gold, and I felt like I was intruding.

"It's okay, T. It's coming, I can feel it. Today, maybe tomorrow, she'll be back in Underland."

Tarrant smiled a real smile then, and I smiled back, watching his eyes return to a green as he stood up again. I stood up as well, and watched through the window as Alice left the room, reappearing outside, standing on the porch. I felt a shiver, and watched as a black figure crept slowly towards her, carefully avoiding being seen. I threw Tarrant a look, but he was already gone.

Gone to save Alice.

**Alice**

Alice paused on the porch, rubbing her hands together in the crisp air, and enjoying the breeze on her face. It had been stifling in that room, and she was glad to be out again.

A sound came from the driveway, and she turned towards it, watching in horror as a black shape erupted out of the air, heading straight for her. Alice screamed, and threw herself to the side, as the shape hurtled past her, and smashed into the door. It clambered to it's feet, and Alice saw that it was a knight, dressed entirely in black armor like Stayne had been- Well, however much Alice remembered of Stayne.

The knight moved again, and then it was intercepted by something, which threw the knight into the wall of the nearby shed. He hit the wall of the shed with a crack, and was barely on the ground before the waiter pulled him up and hit him again.

The milliners assistant appeared beside Alice suddenly, and pushed her to the side just as the knight went for her again. The waiter blocked him with a long, curved sword, and hit him back, while the assistant dragged Alice backwards, hissing "Hurry! Hurry!" over and over.

The waiter threw the knight against the wall again, and the knight crumpled to the ground. The assistant released Alice, who was shocked at what she had seen, while the milliner's assistant ran forward to her companion. She hugged him tightly, and muttered something to him, before moving towards the knight, while the waiter came closer to Alice.

"Alice?" the voice that was so familiar said. "Are you okay?"

Alice frowned. "How on earth do you know my name?"

The man's face rolled through several emotions, while his eyes changed with each. Shock, sadness, anger, regret, sadness again, and- most frightening- what looked like self loathing. He turned and went back to his friend, who straightened as he approached. The girl said something to him, and then beckoned for Alice to come over. As Alice came closer to them, the waiter turned and left the yard, going towards the Rabbits Hole. Alice was still puzzled as to why he was acting like this, before the girl spoke.

"I'm Nirvana Hightopp," she introduced herself. "And that's my brother, Tarrant.|"

Alice smiled, pleased that someone was acting friendly. "I'm-"

"I know." the girl turned away towards the Rabbit Hole, which was hidden by trees. "We should go," she said, and left without glancing back. Alice's legs moved of their own accord, following the girl to where the Rabbit Hole lay. The girl stepped in, and Alice, without hesitating, followed. She fell through the darkness, and then landed suddenly.

Where was she?


	7. Chapter 7

I followed my brother through the trees, barely keeping him in sight. Finally, we reached the Hole, and Tarrant jumped in without a backwards glance. I followed as quickly as possible, and fell through the darkness, finally landing in Mirana's main throne room. Mirana rose to her feet at the sight of us, her smile lighting up the room. "Finally! But-" she looked around the room. "Where is Alice?"

Tarrant muttered something under his breath and left the room quickly, dropping his hat in his haste. I picked it up just as Alice fell, and landed beside me in a heap on the ground. She looked around as she stood, and finally saw Mirana. "Your Highness." Alice bowed. "What am I doing here?"

Mirana smiled. "You jumped into the hole, Alice. That's why you're here, foolish girl."

Alice bit her lip and nodded, while I waited to the side. "So- can I go see my friends? Thackery, and Mally, and Hatter..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the expression on Mirana's face, and mine. "What?"

"You've already met Hatter," Mirana told her softly. "And you did not recognize him."

Alice's eyes went wide. "You mean-"

"Yes." Mirana turned to me. "Get Alice a room, some clothes, and some food, please, Nirvana. And try to calm Tarrant down, alright?"

I nodded. "Of course." I swept out of the room without bothering to wait for Alice, and headed for the room I had used when I was little and I had stayed over.

Alice hurried to keep up. "Nirvana- You said you were his sister. Is he really-"

I nodded, keeping my gaze fixed on the landing above us as I ascended the stairs. "Yes. My brother is the 'Mad Hatter'." I kept going, only stopping when I reached the door to the room. I beckoned Alice in, and then went in myself. "Clothes are in there-" I pointed at the wardobe. "Bathroom in there, and I'll arrange for food to be sent up. Any questions? No? Good. Good night, Miss Kingsleigh." I left the room as quickly as possible, and raced for the hatting room, ignoring the scornful glances of Mirana's ladies in waiting. I sprinted up the stairs and burst into my brother's hatting room, where he was swiftly creating a new hat while arguing with Chesser.

"You see, you foolish feline," he was saying. "I don't really care how many legs a toaster has got right now-I'm busy."

I closed the door behind me. "Hello, Chess. How are you?"

Chesser turned to greet me. "Nirvana. Can you talk your brother into separating with his hat? I do so love his hat."

I glared at him. "Go away Chesser. Now."

Chesser shrugged, and vanished. I approached my brother. "Tarrant?"

"Nirvana." He didn't look up. "I've been considering things beginning with a. Author, angst, awful, alarm, always, adventure-" He paused. "Alice." I watched as his previously colorless eyes became a dull orange. "She doesn't remember me." It wasn't a question. "She promised she wouldn't forget, you know," he continued after a pause. "Shows you what promises are worth, I suppose." He still hadn't looked up.

"Tarrant-" I began, then stopped. After all, what could I tell him? Alice hadn't known him. "Just remember I'm here for you, okay?"

He nodded, still not looking up, and I sat down to watch him work.

**Alice**

Alice stared at the closed door, horrified at herself. She had forgotten him. The Hatter_. She had forgotten him_.

How could she have forgotten him? How could she have? She had promised to remember, and she hadn't.

There was a scream from somewhere deep in the castle, and Alice decided to investigate, hoping to take her mind off things. She followed the sound, which echoed again and again through the white castle, screaming over and over. Everywhere Alice went, everyone was frozen, listening to the ghastly sound. It increased in sound, so when Alice finally located the room from which it was originating, the sound was reverberating in her eardrums. The White Queen was the one screaming, frozen on the threshold of what looked like a hatting room. Of course.

Hesitantly, Alice slipped past the Queen, and surveyed the destruction. All the hats were crumpled in the center of the room, and the table was turned upside down. The wallpaper was all slashed, and the Hatter and his sister were nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where on earth are they?" Alice cried, turning in a circle in order to survey the whole room. Mirana raised her hands in a 'What can I say?' gesture.

"I have no idea. It was like this when I arrived."

Alice was forced to admit that they weren't in the room, and turned on the Queen. "Why didn't you do something?" she demanded.

"What could I do? There is a reason, Alice, that we must have Champions, you know. I am unable to interfere directly."

Alice growled under her breath. "What are we supposed to do now?" Mirana said nothing. "Well?"

"Might I suggest," a voice came from the door. "You stop bickering and help me find my brother?"

**Nirvana**

I glared at the Queen and the Champion as I entered. Arguing while my brother had been kidnapped. All I wanted to do right then was kill them.

Calm down, Nirvana. I told myself. Calm down.

I looked around at the destruction. "Tarrant put up a fight," I commented drily as I went over to one of the only remaining bookshelves and started searching for one of my fathers notebooks. Behind me, I could tell that both the Queen and her Champion were staring at my back.

I sighed. No help from them, then. I finally found the notebook, and pulled it out, flipping over the dark blue cover and scanning the page.

An thoghairm, I read. Is féidir leis an toghairm tarlú ach aon uair amháin le haghaidh gach ré de na Banríona.

I paused. Why hadn't I bothered to learn this language? It seemed like such a waste now. Hesitantly, I read again, guessing most of the words, until I had a vague picture in my head on what the words said.

"A Summoning," I said, my voice suddenly loud in the silence. "They're using Tarrant for some kind of- Summoning?"

I turned to face them again. Mirana was gone, no doubt to alert her guards, and Alice was frozen on the spot. I smiled. "How good are you with a sword?"


	9. Chapter 9

I met Mirana in her throne room, as she addressed several guards. "This could mean," she was saying. "A civil war. My sister and Stayne are gathering forces. We have to stop them now, not before."

I cleared my throat, and Mirana's eyes came to rest on me. "I want permission for myself and Alice to leave Underland."

A shocked silence. I pressed on. "It's our best chance. They'll have taken Tarrant above ground, and Alice and I will have the best chance of cathcing them the sooner we go."

"You and Alice?" One of her eyebrows raised. "Just you two?"

"Well..."

Minutes later, Alice and I were hurrying through the forest, Alice struggling slightly to keep up, as I pushed my pace faster and faster. "Where- are- we go-ing?" she panted.

I kept going, twisting through the trees, until we came to our destination. I frowned. "You've met Tarrant." I had stopped outside a large house shaped like a pair of scissors, the handles the twin doors. "Now it's time for you to meet his irresponsible twin."

**Alice**

Alice and Nirvana stopped outside the strangest house Alice had ever seen, shaped like a giant pair of scissors. Normally, Alice would be staring at the house, but now she had her gaze fixed on Nirvana. "Are you joking?"

"I am very afraid not," Nirvana said, swinging open a small gate, painted pink and orange. "Tarrant and I are but two of a large, squabbling family. We like to keep out of family politics, though. Tarrant was-" she paused. "Tarrant was disowned. As far as the family is concerned, he no longer exists."

Alice tried to absorb this. "What about you? Are you- disowned?"

"No." Nirvana said sharply. "I disowned _them_."

Alice nodded slowly as they cut through the garden, which seemed to consist solely of mushrooms. "Are all of your family... like you?"

"Insane, you mean?" Nirvana stopped and considered. "Not really. I'm the sanest."

She turned the corner around the house, and Alice's eyes came to rest on a long table with tea set everywhere. There was a lone figure at the head of the table, who, as Alice looked closer, had orange hair, green eyes, and a wide smile. "Tarrant." she whispered.

Nirvana shook her head, and when Alice looked, her face was grim. "Not Tarrant."

The figure at the head of the table stood up, and, much like the first time Alice had met the Hatter, walked along the table. As he came closer, Alice couldn't help but note the similarities between this man and the Hatter. The same white skin, orange hair, and green eyes, but this man wore no hat. Instead, he wore a perfect suit, and his hair was smoothed down more. He stopped at the edge of the table, and peered down. "Who is this?" His voice was nearly identical to the Hatters.

"Cut the act, Tay." Nirvana snapped, her voice suddenly cold.

"Oh no, Nirvana dear. I meant her." The man smiled warmly at Alice. "Taylor the Tailor at your service, spelt with an i or a y as you please."

"Quit it, Taylor." Nirvana told her brother. "Tarrant's been taken."

Taylor jumped off the table, and inspected his nails, leaning against the table. "How devastating- for you, I mean. Why should it bother me?" His now-red eyes met Nirvana's steadily blackening ones. "I have no brother, remember?"

"You," Nirvana snarled, a change coming over her face suddenly. "Are a weak willed, cowardly brat of Hightopp, you-" Her voice was gaining a thicker Scottish accent, until Taylor snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Relax, my dear." Taylor sighed, and turned to Alice. "Would you like some tea?"

"Taylor." Nirvana interrupted, her voice now tired. "Please."

"Please what?" Taylor asked, his gaze still on Alice. "Please help me save my brother? Or please may I have some tea?"

Nirvana sighed, and turned away, pulling out her sword and walking away from the table, swinging her blade in patterns around her. "Alice is coming with me."

"Is she?" Taylor said, suddenly interested. "In that case, count me in." He smiled one last time, and then turned. "Just let me finish my tea."

Nirvana sighed. "Alice and I will wait outside." She seized Alice's arm, and dragged her out the gate again. "I hate him so much."

"Your brother? But why?"

Nirvana's eyes, now green, met Alice's eyes. "You saw how he acted. He doesn't care about Tarrant. And he never will."

Taylor appeared beside them, a battered top hat now on his head. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Nirvana snapped, tossing a vial of blood at him, and walking a bit away. "Alice," she called back. "Come over here for a moment." Her voice was insistent, like she didn't want Alice alone with her brother.

Alice looked bewildered between the two siblings. "Go ahead," Taylor said in a bored tone. "Go see what she wants. I'll be okay."

He smiled at her, and she hurried to catch up with Nirvana. "Yes?"

Nirvana gave her a bottle as well. "Don't do anything that might hurt Tarrant, okay?"

Before Alice could ask her what she meant, Nirvana swallowed the blood and vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

They appeared beside the rabbit hole in Hamish's garden. Alice was dizzy for a moment, before she steadied herself, and looked around. Taylor was sitting on the side of the fountain, looking bored, and Nirvana was already an indistinct shape, weaving through the trees, although her red hair was a beacon, telling them where she was. Alice set off after her, as Nirvana went to the stable yard. In the yard, by the time, Alice had arrived, two stallions were waiting for them, tied up, their breath coming as puffs in the crisp air. Nirvana swung herself onto one, bareback, and untied it from on top of him. She leant down, and grabbed Alice's hand. "You're gonna ride with me," Nirvana said, helping Alice on.

Taylor sauntered into the yard, smiling. Nirvana pointed to the second horse. "That's yours, Tay."

Taylor smiled. "Fantastic. Fun. Fabulous. F-"

"Get on the horse," Nirvana snapped, digging her heels into the horses side. "And shut up."

Taylor smiled again at her, and mounted. "Where, exactly, are we charging off to?"

"Crims," Nirvana answered, pushing her horse into a gallop. "Home of the Red Queen."

Margaret

"So," Lady Ascot said. "Hamish and Alice are to be wed- when?"

"The day after tommorow," Margaret's mother answered, gazing out the window. "Everything has been arranged, Helena. There is nothing to worry about."

The lady sniffed. "If you say so. The dress?"

"It's arriving tomorrow." Margaret said softly, smiling. "It's beautiful. Silk, mostly." Finally, Alice would be getting married! Hopefully, Margaret thought, it would make her sister settle down a bit.

Margaret looked out the opposite window to the one Mrs. Kingsleigh was gazing out of. Speaking of settling down, was that Alice on that horse?

**Nirvana**

Mirana had told me the bad news. They had found Stayne's hand in the forest, but no body, and Mirana was convinced that he had cut off his own hand so he would no longer be shackled to the Red Queen.

Crim's was Up Above, Mirana had explained. It was a place with fast fowarded time, so if every hour in Underland, which was about a few seconds Up Above, would be a week in Crims. It had been four hours since we had discovered Tarrant was taken, so by Crim's perspective, he had been kidnapped for a month.

A month.

How much damage could they cause in a month? I asked myself as I pushed the horse faster.

The answer was a lot.

The day passed to night, and gradually, Alice fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder, while I felt my horse slowing slightly, exhausted no doubt.

Taylor rode up easily beside us. "And is this a kind of, save Tarrant or die trying kind of mission? 'Cause I have to admit I'm not enthusiastic about a mission like that."

"Shut up," I snapped. "He's your brother!" I took one hand from the reins and pointed at Alice. "She is no blood relation to us, and she is willing to help!"

"Yes," Taylor agreed. "But difference is, Alice here signed up for it."

"So did you," I shot back. "When you found out Alice was coming."

Taylor shrugged. "What can I say? Love can do that to people."

I glared at him. "You have no chance. Give up while you're not too far behind."


	11. Chapter 11

Alice woke up just as they approached huge black gates, behind which the surroundings were shrouded in fog. The gates towered over them and as Nirvana slid off her mount, the huge gates swung open, welcoming them. "This isn't good," Nirvana remarked, helping Alice down.

"No," Taylor agreed, serious for the first time since Alice had met him. "They're expecting us."

"It's a trap." Alice said suddenly.

"I know." Nirvana said, striding forward through the gates, leaving the horse behind. "I do so love traps, don't you?"

"Definitely," Taylor agreed, and gave an encouraging smile to Alice. "Just stay beside me, okay? We'll be in and out, that's it."

Alice nodded, and together they followed Nirvana into the darkness that the gates opened onto. Nirvana was ahead, in a place where the fog cleared, leaving a fair sized amount of space. Two large thrones was placed at the door to a huge midnight colored castle. The Red Queen was seated in one, Stayne in the other, and standing beside the Queen, head bowed, was the Hatter.

Alice made to run forward, but Taylor held her back. "Wait," he mouthed, and they joined Nirvana, who was standing opposite the thrones, about a yard away.

"I guess you were right, Stayne," the Queen said, as Taylor stood on his siter's right hand side. "I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to fall for it." She leaned forward. "Ah, it's our dear little champion. The Tailor. And darling Nirvana. How have you been?"

"Dead."

"Oh, yes, my Jabberwocky killed you didn't he? Oh, well, can't be helped." The Queen leant back in her chair. "Now, no doubt you thought you were rushing to little Hatter here's rescue, no?"

"Pretty much," Taylor agreed.

"Well, that's a shame, because I like my little pet here." the Queen said. "He does whatever I tell him. And he's just bait. Alice is the reason behind all this. And I'd like to take her now."

Nirvana smiled. "Come and get her then."

"Is that a challenge?" Stayne asked. "You always were one for brash decisions, Nirvana."

"I bore of this," the Queen said. She clapped her hands. "Tarrant, dear, go kill your brother and sister, would you?"

Tarrant nodded, and attacked Nirvana suddenly with a blade that appeared out of nowhere. Nirvana got her sword up in time, and Alice watched, shocked, as the siblings fought, their blades clashing together again and again. Nirvana was smaller and lighter, but her brother was obviously more experienced, and soon it was more Nirvana blocking his attacks rather then returning them.

Alice was shocked. What had happened to the Hatter to make him attack his sister?

Beside Alice, Taylor pulled out two short swords, and joined Nirvana, as the swords whirled around, blurs of silver, as Tarrant managed to block, parry and stab Taylor's attacks, all the while blocking Nirvana as well. Alice felt helpless, standing there while the Hightopps fought around her.

Finally, Tarrant disarmed Nirvana, and kicked her in the side. Alice heard a crack, a broken rib maybe, and Nirvana cried out, dropping to her knees, and Tarrant turned on Taylor. Taylor was distracted, looking at his sister, and didn't see the attack until it was too late. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding, and the Queen jumped up from her seat. "Now kill them!"

The Hatter stayed still. "Kill them!' The Queen insisted, and when he still did nothing. "Oh, fine then, go get Alice, then!"

"Why do you want me?" Alice yelled, as Tarrant came closer.

The Queen smiled. "We are going to infuse you," she said. "With dark Power. You'll be our heir, Stayne's and mine heir, and you'll be greater then any other King or Queen ever!"

"Why me?"

"Because," Stayne drawled, as, unknown to them, Nirvana got to her feet. "You're a Champion. The best candidate for the job, I'd say."

Nirvana made her move, grabbing Tarrant's hair, and pulling it back, so that his head connected with her knee, making a crack. He slumped, and Nirvana dragged him to the side. "Kill them," Stayne said, bored, and madness erupted.

Black Knights flowed out of the darkness, and Taylor, from the ground, threw Alice one of his swords, as he struggled to his feet. Nirvana and Tarrant were nowhere in sight, and all around Alice, the Knights attacked her from every side. She cut the arm of one, trying to remember how she had fought the Jabberwocky, as she cut off the head of a second knight who attacked.

There were the sounds of horses all around her, and suddenly the courtyard erupted with light, as the White Queen's forces arrived. The white and black armies collided, and Alice was caught in the middle, as around her there was only the sound of shouting and murder.

Alice was yanked unexpectedly into the air, and landed on a brown horse, sitting behind a orange haired man, who steered the stallion through the fighting, and out the gates, where a second black horse waited, with Nirvana and Taylor on it. "Ready?" Nirvana shouted.

"As I'll ever be," Alice's rescuer replied.

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around Tarrant as their horses gained speed, and sped away from the sounds of warfare between White and Black.


End file.
